Vibranium Girl
by FallenZApple
Summary: AU (Post-Age of Ultron) A young woman wakes up in the middle of a crater where the town of Novi Grad used to be in Sokovia but she has no memory of who she is.


**Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel Studios and Disney.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Everything went silent. The battle against Ultron ended in victory for the Avengers. Bruce Banner and the Hulk disappeared without a trace. Their last known location was known only to Black Widow, and Nick Fury. Meanwhile, Tony Stark and Barton withdrew from the Avengers and return to their loved ones. Steve Rogers, the leader of the Avengers had a new team to train - composed of Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, War Machine, and Vision.

Mourning the loss of her brother, Wanda Maximoff she joined the team to get rid of the nightmares that haunt her at night, but none of the others stopped to think about the consequences of their actions in Sokovia. It was not yet known if the government could keep a leash on the Avengers after the destruction of Sokovia, but what happened in the city of Novi Grad was irreparable and unforgettable.

The death toll continued to rise every day that passed and so far the death toll passed one hundred victims, and by the end count, one hundred seventy-seven people were confirmed deceased.

...

In the runes of the crater that remained of the city, beneath all the rubble, there was something moving underground, something that had been set in motion.

Ultron's goal was not to destroy humanity with a meteorite, no, it was something much, much worse. His greatest plan was to create a humanoid vibranium body for himself, after the failure that became of his first creation. Ultron had a second creation. One that was intended to live on despite all the destruction.

Ultron had succeeded, but he also failed.

Everything went according to Ultron's design, however, Ultron never took into consideration the existence of his first creation going against him.

The meteorite was built for one purpose, to give Ultron the time he needed for his mind to be transferred to his new body, a backup plan, but he failed to reach the host in time as his second creation never received the complete transfer of Ultron's consciousness. Vision, Ultron's firstborn, destroyed his father in the woods before he could transfer his mind to his new body.

Yet, Ultron's second creation managed to live.

Beneath the ground, a capsule opened and a cloud-ashen body rose from the rubble. First, a hand burst up from the dirt, and then a body came out gasping for the first breath of life. The naked body of a woman crawled on its back through the ground and looked at the sky with widened eyes as she gasped for air. The twenty-eight-year-old woman had survived the destruction of the city.

The woman fought to breathe, she turned, and crawled, grabbing the very earth itself, she watched her skin change from a cloud-ashen to sand color. She crawled over the sticks, debris, and the very stones that cut her skin with each sudden movement.

Her body was heavy and slow as she advanced across the floor with each movement she pushed aside the rubble, and with each second that passed, she opened a new wound. But she did not bleed from said wounds. No. Each wound didn't leave a red stain on her skin, instead, her wounds revealed another ashen skin beneath her human skin, and each wound closed by itself instantly.

In the time it took her to reach the edge of the crater and try to get up all her wounds had closed. She reached knee-level before she rolled down the pebbles and fell face-down. She continued to crawl to the small nearby creek, there she saw of the first time her ashen grey eyes, her smooth delicate face, and her short dark hair. Her lips tried to shape what appeared to be words, but only a gasp noise came out.

What was this world around her?

A being was just born with no one to guide her.

Each movement was slow at first, but little by little, she managed to stand up and used the help of her surroundings to sustained her body. She walked up the route until her two legs figure out how to handle the weight and each movement of her body.

"Oh my god. My girl are you alright?" shouted a woman's voice. A soot skin tone lady from across the road as she pulled over the van. The naked young woman on the highway tilted her head to the side. "M ...y ...m ...G?" She tried to imitate the words.

"Young lady, why are you like this?" The lady in a black suit came out from the van and covered the young woman with a blanket.

"Were you with someone? Are you alone child? What happened?"

"Som ...e ...on ...e ...Som ...oe?"

"Please, tell me you speak English, I am not from these parts myself." The lady went to her van and looked for her phone.

"Some ...one?"

"Girl, do you have any family members living around here? Anyone I can call?" The woman tried the sign language as she spoke, "I'm Miriam."

"Mi ...Mi ...Mir ...iam?"

"That's my name, I am Miriam. Miriam Sharpe, and you are?"

"I ...am E ...E ...Eva." Her lips finally mimic the language and produce solid words as she let out a slightly less-robotic expressive smile. "Eva. I am Eva Stark."


End file.
